I'm With the Band
by Democritas
Summary: After a long day at the precinct, Kate Beckett arrives at Castle's apartment expecting a nice, quiet poker night to unwind a little. Too bad Castle has different plans. Multi-shot. Senseless drabble with a dash of Caskett!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone! This little incoherent slice of drabble was originally a deleted scene in my other story "The Heart of the Matter", so some of you may recognize it from the brief time it was up the day of the finale. Though it was mainly supposed to be stress relief while waiting for the finale to air, I've decided to edited it a little and re-post it as a separate one-shot. Enjoy!

**I'm With the Band**

Making her way down the hall to Castle's apartment, Kate Beckett tiredly blew an errant strand of hair from her face and shook her head. She could already hear a steady stream of noise emanating from the door ahead.

"Nice. Poker night with a live band…"

She was told it was going to be just him and boys, that it would be a nice break from the murder board for a night. Even though nearly every exhausted fiber of her body was screaming at her to just find a bed and hibernate, she said okay. The case was three days old, there were no leads, and still she said okay. It wasn't that she really needed a break. It wasn't the prospect of letting loose, nor was it the near-sappy depths of groveling that Castle reduced himself to- and it most certainly wasn't those blasted, though utterly captivating blue eyes of his that swayed her. No.

Well…

Okay, maybe it was.

But that's not the point.

The point was that whatever was going on in there was not nice, nor was it even in the realm of quiet. And she desperately needed some semblance of quiet right now. She could be in bed; she could be swaddled up in blankets, drinking a nice glass of wine and reading a good book…

But nooo… she had to say yes. She had to go and promise him while drowning right into those treacherous, beady little eyes of his. She grew closer to the door, sighing in defeat. If she backed out now, she would never hear the end of it.

Might as well face the music, the grumbled to herself. Leave it to Castle to turn a nice, quiet poker night into a-

"_I was just a skinny lad, never knew no good from bad. But I knew life before I left my nursery_!" Becket stilled at the apartment door. Leaning closer, her eyes narrowed in confusion when she heard someone singing…

_Castle_…?

As quietly as she could, she opened the door and laid the small bag of groceries down. Tiptoeing closer to the source of the growing music, she peered around the wall into the living room. The scene before her made her mouth drop.

_What the_…

"_Left alone with big fat Fanny, she was such a naughty Nanny_…" he crooned while banging his head to the beat- and holy hell it took everything Kate had to not burst out laughing. "…_Hey big woman, you made a bad boy outta me_!"

Esposito was quite busy banging his head while pounding away on the tiny plastic drums, and his partner…

"Why are there so many buttons?" Ryan's complaint pitched over the song as he furiously tapped away on the guitar.

"The chorus, bro! The chorus! Let's do this!" Esposito shouted.

"_Oh, won't you take me home tonight. Oh, down beside your red firelight. Oh, and you give it all you got_!"

Beckett doubled over; clutching her sides in pain from catching her laughter as the three grown men suddenly began belting the words out as loudly as they could.

"_Fat bottom girls you make the rockin' world go round_!" They all sang together, laughing and pumping their fists in the air; she was torn between thinking it was either the sweetest or the saddest spectacle she'd ever seen.

"_Fat bottom girls you make the rockin' world go ro-"_

"Having fun there, boys?"

It seemed as though her voice dropped buckets of ice water over the three of them- Castle had the decency to squeak in shock before he turned to her with a lopsided grin on her face. Esposito, with his drum sticks frozen above his head, wasn't moving a muscle. And Ryan, poor Ryan, watched glumly to the television as the phrase, "Song Failed", flashed across the screen.

"Detective Beckett! We were just-"

"Oh no," she cut Castle off and smiled teasingly. This little scene was going to fuel her blackmailing options for weeks. "I think I have a good idea of what's going on."

Her moment of gloating was short lived, for Castle was only silent for a moment before a mischievous grin stretched across his cheeks.

"Want to sing the next one, Detective Beckett?"

_6 minutes, and 12 seconds later…_

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll do your paper work for a week," Ryan added.

"No."

"Castle can shadow us for a week," Esposito chimed in.

"Hey!"

"No, but I'll admit that one almost got me." She said.

"We'll let you pick the song." Castle said after a moment.

"I can pick? Wait, no. We really have to get to work…"

"Come on, Beckett!" Esposito chimed in, twirling a stick in his hand as he took the seat behind the drums. "Let's end this night on a happy note."

"What's the matter, Kate?" Castle slowly made his way in front of her, his eyes seemingly darkening with each step. With an almost practiced motion, he took one step further and slightly tilted his head, bringing a pair of lips she suddenly found herself focusing on inches from hers. For the briefest of moments, the case vanished to a blissful memory, the warning voice inside her head was happily silent, and a very sudden, very real heat exploded in the pit of her stomach as images of a rather carnal nature deluged her unprepared mind.

_Is this really happening?_

Castle's lips parted the most enticing of breadth. Her eyes fluttered to a close.

_This is really happening…_

"You're not chickening out on us are you?"

…

_1 hour, 22 minutes and 12 seconds later…_

"_This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it!"_

"_I gotta be cool. Relax. Get hip, and get on my tracks_," Kate sang while dancing and- as far as she was concerned- rocking the hell out. "_Take a backseat, hitch-hike; take a long ride on my motorbike, until I'm ready! _

"Ready Freddy!" the boys shouted.

"_Crazy little thing called love_."

Looking over to Castle as she shimmied to the music, she noticed there was something different about the way he was looking at her. He was staring absolutely dumfounded at her, even missing a few of his notes. But that wasn't all. His normally sky blue eyes seemed a shade darker, brilliant and filling with an energy that inexplicably made her stomach feel like it was dancing as well. Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the strange glow in his eyes, but something made Kate want to show him how thankful she was for getting her to have a little bit of fun. She slowly, playfully licked her lips, and sent a wink at him right before she started belting out her next verse…

…and his jaw promptly threatened to unhinge itself.

"That was… so hot." She heard him say in a deep, raspy voice.

Hiding a secretive smile behind the microphone in her hand, she happily sang out the next verse with a pleasant, new feeling. She always loved it when she could turn one of the most eloquent men she'd ever met into a drooling, mono-syllabic muttering, Neanderthal.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

AN: I gotta admit, I was really thinking of making Beckett sing "Another One Bites the Dust" or all of them singing "Bohemian Rhapsody". Good mental imagery. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Now back to finishing the next chapter on my other story :)


	2. Rhapsody

AN: More drabble? Yep. Even more senseless and out of character? You bet.

**Chapter 2 - Rhapsody**

Peace…

And just a little bit of quiet.

That's all the youngest Castle dared ask for as she slowly made her way to the door of her home. The day at school had been a long one- the shopping spree with her grandmother had been even longer. All she wanted to do was crawl up in a tiny little ball on the couch with her AP Lit book and melt into a nice long bout of oblivion.

Expecting to see her father and three of the 12th precincts finest deep in the midst of a poker game, she opened the door and immediately stopped in her tracks. The entire loft was pitch black, not a peep was meeting her ears, nor a sight of any familiar figure meeting her eyes. Stepping through the threshold, she quietly shuffled to the kitchen area and moved to put her book bag down when suddenly she saw movement in front of her.

Nearly yelping in shock, she stumbled back a few steps, squinting into the darkness in a desperate attempt to see who, or what, was in front of her. Then, she began to pick up the sound of whispers- quiet and low- fumbling and twining together to the point of sounding like a small swarm of bees.

Alexis walked closer, careful not to make a sound. She could now make out the shadowy heads of three silhouettes bunched together… almost as if they were _posing_ in front of… Wait.

_What the_…

She nearly shrieked when a sudden thrush of voices filled the flat.

"_Is this the real life_?" The silhouettes remained perfectly still. "_Is this just fantasy_?

Her eyes slowly adjusted more; the broad outlines of two figures were on either side of the one in the center- obviously men. But the other, the hair was waiver, longer than the others. No, she quickly shook her head in disbelief as the form grew sharper, clearer. Is that… _Beckett_?

"_Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_…" they sang in unison.

Then, she jumped in shock when not three, but four lights suddenly burst to life underneath four very familiar faces.

Forming a pyramid of discombobulated heads, Detectives Ryan, Beckett, and Esposito loomed over the lone visage of her father, all of them dramatically looking up to some unknown point in sky.

"_Open your eyes_!"

Okay, she mused. _Think logically here, kiddo_, a voice that ironically sounded like her grandmother floated in her head. Logically… alright.

"_Look up to the skies_…"

This was some alternate dimension. That had to be it; just had to be, honestly. Why else would she be seeing New York's finest holding flashlights under their chins, singing away in to the pitch dark? How could any other reason properly explain Beckett doing-

"_And seeeeeeeee_!"

… That.

"_I'm just a poor boy_!" her father wailed pitifully, his fist rising through the gloom of the blackness surrounding them, hoisting proudly in the air. "_I need no sympathy_…"

The young girl frowned. And the irony stacks on...

"_Cause I'm easy come, easy go." _Ryan crooned away, slowly sliding his opened hand high into the air."_Little high, little low_."

For just the briefest of moments, she thought about grabbing her cell phone from her bag and recording a nice little memento to share with them later.

"_Any way the wind blows…"_

But, they looked so carefree, and Beckett… even in the near pitch blackness all around the gently swaying quartet, the young red-haired girl could make on the faintest glimpse of one of Beckett's hands gently resting on her father's shoulder. There was a moment where a knowing grin threatened to spread across her cheeks, but no sooner as she began to relax and enjoy the show. The room seemed to explode into a kaleidoscope of color and sound.

"…_doesn't really matter to meeeee_…"

Her eyes desperately tried to focus as she stumbled a few step back. But there was something different in front of her, something forming a familiar shape in the searing light. Then she heard a different, very familiar voice sing out.

"_To-ooh meeee_."

"Grandmother?" she gasped.

_1 minute and 52 minutes later_…

It was the interlude of the song; rolling in soft beats, burgeoning with a larger than life guitar solo.

Too bad Beckett was humming with a plucky twang, and her fellow band mates dutifully accompanying her with three air guitars.

Hearing a very loud knock on the door, Alexis promptly shot off the couch, managing to dodge her father, who was using a lamp stand as a makeshift microphone, and scrambled to the entertainment center to shut off the game before any of the grown-ups could catch her. While she fervently hoped it wouldn't be any newcomer ready to join in on the party, when Alexis opened the door to find two very grumpy looking police officers, she wasn't sure whether she should hug them or start to panic. Relief flooded over her as she sent a silent thanks to whoever in the cosmos was preventing the four "adults" still laughing and cackling in the living room from playing any more music. But that didn't stop the two large men from peering over her; their faces looked to be between a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Hello officers," she said in her most cordial and even voice. "Can I help you?"

_Dad, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid._

"Ma'am, we've gotten a few complaints for a noise vio…," The officer's lecture seemed to die in his throat when it a very familiar guitar riff exploded in volume.

"…lation."

The officers leveled very suspicious gaze right on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, that's my cell…"

"_Nee nee nee ner neeh_, _nee nee nee ner neeeeeeeh!"_ Guitar-Beckett chose that moment to crank the volume up to 11.

"…phone." Alexis dipped her head in defeat when the officers stomped passed her and straight to the source of the face-melting opus.

"Turn that off!" the cop roared over the music.

Then for what seemed like an eternity, everything went silent. Alexis held her breath as she watched a whole range of shock filled the four of their faces. She hoped

"_I see a little silhouette-oh of a man_!" Beckett suddenly belted out as he quickly turned towards the perplexed officers.

"Guys, please stop a sec-"

"_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do that fandango_!" the three men behind her belted loudly.

"Don't!" The officer desperately yelled out. "Don't finish that sent-"

"_Thunderbolt and lightning- very, very frightening me_!"

"STOP!" the officer roared.

For the next few moments, the loft was utterly silent. The tone in the officers voice seemed to knock a little sense into the four adults, for each were looking to one another, wearing what Alexis could only assume was their best look of guilt.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"_Galileo_…" Ryan said just above a whisper.

"_Galileo_…" Esposito echoed, nodding approvingly.

"Galileo…" Her father suddenly belted out as he jumped on the top of the couch.

"_Galileo_!" Martha cheered. Beckett looked positively giddy as she took her father's hand and pulled herself next to him atop the cushions.

"_Galileo Figaro_! _Magnificoooooooh_!" They all sang,

"OKAY!" The larger officer yelled frantically. He hurried over to her father and pulled him down to sit. "I've had it! We've received at least five complaints of too much noise from you guys and one of you-" he stuck his finger right in her father's frowning face. "-is going to answer for it."

That earned a gasp from the detectives. Each looked to Castle apologetically.

"_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_…" he said mournfully.

"Sir, don't…"

"_He's just a poor boy from a poor family; spare him his life from this monstrosity_!" Her grandmother threw her towards the encroaching officers pleadingly.

"Sir!"

"_Ease come, easy go, will you let me go_?" Castle said in a tiny, pleading voice as the cops towered over him.

Alexis shook her head in disbelief. Out of all of the absolutely outrageous antics she had ever seen her dad try to pull on people, this one had to take the cake. The two officers looked as though they were practically foaming at the mouth at that point, and if looks could kill, Lanie would soon be here to estimate the TOD.

But then something on the officers' expressions changed. Absolute terror seized the poor youngest Castle's heart. _Oh no, please no_-

"_Bismillah_! No! _We will not let you go_!" Both of the officers puffed out their chests, one raising a pair of handcuffs up in the air.

"_Let him go_!"

"_Bismillah_! _We will not let you go_!" The larger officer pulled Castle up from the couch and turned him around- thankfully her father wasn't putting too much of a fight. Actually, judging from the gleeful expression on his face, he was actually kind of proud how things were ending.

"_Let him go!"_

Alexis rested her hands and let out a bored sigh as she watched her entire extended family go back and for with the officers. Her eyes bounced between the warring sides as though she were watching a ping pong game as each new phrase seemed to ramp up the pomp and dramatic flares more and more.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_!" The officers wagged their fingers in time.

"_Oh mama mia, mama mia_!" Castle's eyes shot open in shock when they suddenly slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

"_Mama mia, let him go_!" Alexis suddenly blurted out.

"_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_…" Castle crooned loudly, glancing over his shoulder to give Alexis a wide grin as the officer took hold of his shoulder and guided him out of the loft.

"_For me_…" Beckett, Ryan and Esposito muttered together as the other officer cuffed them and began to lead them away as well.

Alexis looked back to her Grandmother, silently pleading for some explanation of what just happened. Martha simply shrugged and shuffled to the kitchen. Left to her own thoughts, Alexis was somewhat caught off-guard by how quiet her home was now. In a way, she kind of… well, missed it. Looking back to the wide kitchen island, her eyes landed on her Literature text book. Well, she mused, at least she could get some studying done-

"For meeeeee!" a swell of voices suddenly burst from outside her door.

As she walked back to the couch, Alexis looked back to the kitchen and noticed her Grandmother was already gone. Looking around once more to make sure it as all clear, she stopped in her tracks and smiled softly.

And then, she began to bang her head.

_3 hours and 32 seconds later…_

"Castle?"

Beckett's voice seem to float from somewhere down the corridor.

"Yeah?" He called back. He slowly sat up, hissing in pain at the arrival of a small cramp in his back.

"That got a little out of hand, didn't it?" came her voice again.

Looking around the tiny cell, his eyes landed on the sleeping forms of Ryan and Esposito, who were sandwiching either side of what looked like one of the largest bikers in the city, each of their heads resting comfortably on the passed out goliath's shoulders. He smiled as he reclined back into the cold concrete wall.

"Yeah," he said after a moment. "Yeah, I think it did."

A few minutes passed.

"Castle?"

"Yeah, Beckett?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Next time can we do some ABBA?"

_14 hours, and 30 minutes later_…

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

AN: So, ABBA… it was either that Billy Idol, or Backstreet Boys. Now that I'm done with Queen, if you guys can think of any other songs you'd like to see our favorite quartet do, please let me know!


	3. Old School Musical

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, songs, and content are properties of their respective owners. I own absolutely none of this except for the eventual embarrassment of admitting that it came from my brain.

AN: Double the senselessness, double the disco.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Chapter 3 – Old School Musical**

_Previously:_

"_Castle?"_

"_Yeah, Beckett?"_

_She was silent for a moment._

"_Next time can we do some ABBA?"_

_14 hours and 30 minutes later_…

Captain Roy Montgomery stifled another yawn as he checked the message on his phone one more time.

_911 – Save me._

To say that the man was on the verge of a coronary when he was pulled from his first night of murder-less slumber in weeks by his buzzing phone would be a bit of an exaggeration. The message was enough to wake him, but the identity of the sender was sufficient in giving the health of his heart a test.

Now he found himself restlessly pacing about an elevator slowing climbing its way up to Castle's loft. He checked himself in the foggy reflection of the elevator door- yep, he looked about like he felt. His cab coat was ruffled, the collar dog-eared and messy. His blue and white striped pajama top had a lovely fresh coffee stain covering its center, and his house shoes didn't fare much better when he took his first ill-fated sip of the scalding hot liquid to try to wake up a little better.

He shook his head and frowned. He liked those house shoes.

With a far too pleasant ding, the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors began to open. His house shoes were immediately forgotten when his eyes landed on a figure some ways down the long corridor- a figure with a very familiar mane of red hair.

"Alexis!" he called out and shuffled towards the girl, who had her arms crossed, hugging herself so tightly that she looked like she were freezing.

She whirled to him and waved him over frantically.

"Captain Montgomery, you came!"

Montgomery paused, his brow lifting in confusion. He expected something bad when he got her message. He expected to see her to greet him completely distraught or panicked. Instead, the only emotion that left the little Castle's voice was… urgency?

"You and your father's family, Alexis, you know that." He said as he tried to gauge what was putting the suddenly nervous expression on her face. He glanced over to the door- hinges weren't busted, doorknob wasn't cracked- maybe not a burglary. He looked back to her, her clothes were fine, no apparent evidence of an altercation. He could even hear music booming from the other side of the wall. What had her in such a state, he wondered.

"Is everything alright?"

Furthering his confusion, she remained silent. But then he saw it. Her blue eyes widened just for a second as they flicked to the door.

"I someone in there that shouldn't be?"

Take two steps to his right he stretched out one hand for the door as his other reached into his jacket for his small caliber pistol. However, just as he was about to grasp the door handle, one of her arms suddenly shot up and stopped him in his tracks.

"Roy, can I call you Roy?" With a level of strength that he didn't know she possessed, she tugged on his jacket until he was forced to face her.

"Sure-"

"Please, Roy, I know this looks really… odd, but please don't go in there!" To his shock, the redheaded girl grabbed the lapels of his jacket, looking up to him with desperate pleading eyes. "Please don't go. It's not worth it!"

If she was trying to keep him from investigating what had her so distraught, it wasn't exactly working. He tried to pry her off of him, but she simply held on tighter and tighter.

"What are you talking about, Alexis?" He replied with equal urgency. "I need to know what you're talking about."

"They… they were singing some ABBA song, you know?"

_ABBA_, the Captain of the 12th precinct promptly froze in confusion. _What in the world does ABBA have to do with anything?_

The youngest Castle was waving her arms around about as lightning quick as the words flying out of her mouth. "They were making those eyes at each other, you know the ones!"

"Eyes…" he sputtered.

"Yes, _eyes_!"

As if to prove her point, the diminutive redhead proceeded to open her eyes widely, almost comically so, and bat her lashes.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"_You can dance; you can jive," Beckett sang as she watched Castle danced around her, "having the time of your li-i-ife_!"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"And just as they were about to, well, kiss I think- the song ended." Alexis hung her head. "And a new song came on…"

Montgomery was confused to say the least. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Look, if I had a nickel for every they almost-"

"Then it happened…" She looked up suddenly, and with a speed he didn't know the girl possessed, her hands were grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket.

"Alexis?"

The normally jovial girl paused. Her eyes, normally full of merriment and no small amount of mischief that she had probably inherited straight from her dad grew wide- terrified- almost as if she had just bore witness to some unforgivable, unspeakable horror.

Realization struck the elderly man and he swooped into action.

"Alexis, is your father isn't in there… party rocking… is he?" Roy said in a solemn, sympathetic voice as he laid a consoling hand on her shoulder. "

But the girl remained silent, dead silent. Her mouth moved a few times, struggling to even utter more than a shivering breath.

"What happened?" he asked, a very acute sense of dread filled his eyes.

Then she spoke a single word- a word that had struck both fear and terror in his heart for years…

"Fernando."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

One by one, candles flourished to life around the plastic drum set. Castle Then Detective Beckett crooned those first traumatizing words…

"_Can you hear the drums, Fernando_?"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Why did Disco ever have to happen, Mister Montgomery? Why?" Alexis wailed pitifully, flailing her arms high into the air as though she had finally surrendered to her fate.

"You guys were doing so well in the Sixties!" she proclaimed, poking a sharp finger right into his chest. "You had the Beatles, you had Dylan! But nooooo, that wasn't enough! You knew that the entire friggin' universe would probably collapse in on itself if there ever came a day that children would actually LIKE the music their parents listen to…"

"So from the bowels of hell you invoked the CARPENTERS!" Alexis shook him roughly. "But you weren't done, were you? No, not in the slightest!"

"Alexis," he began before he was summarily cut off.

"The Bee-Gees!"

"Alexis, I'm sorry…"

"Starlight Vocal Band!"

"That's not disco…"

"ABBA!"

"Alexis, I'm sorry we didn't know."

"They started slow dancing!" Alexis whimpered. "I thought it was so cute. They looked so…"

"In love?" Montgomery smiled as he replied.

"Yeah!" Alexis nodded quickly, smiling from ear to ear. "I've been waiting forever for dad to pluck up the courage to take a chance, and he finally did! I was so happy!"

"But then…" All the happiness in Alexis' face evaporated and the look of sheer terror was back in full force. "They really started getting into the song."

Alexis motioned with her thumb back to the door.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_The drum set long since abandoned, the crime-fighting duo was now in the middle of the room, their faces were pressed together, cheek to cheek. Their bodies rocking side to side, together in tandem._

"_There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernand-oooooh_!" The couple sang.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"Dad was having a full on 'Travolta' moment- he started striking poses and shimmying his hips and… "

"And what?" Montgomery pressed.

Little Castle looked to the heavens, her mouth moving seemingly in a silent prayer.

"…They had a dance-off."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

She didn't know what to do or how long she had remained frozen at the top of the stairs.

One by one, song after song came and went, and the more her father and the Detective danced, she was sure they were getting closer and closer. Quiet certain that she didn't want to be anywhere near them when they finally connected; she began to tiptoe down the stairs.

Halfway down the steps, a new song came on, stopping the young girl in her tracks.

_Oh god_…

As she slinked her way to the door, every fiber in her body was screaming at her to not look back. But there was laughter behind her, it was coaxing her curiosity more and more. And by the time she reached the door, her will faltered for a second.

That was long enough.

"Watch this, watch this!" her father shouted over the blaring music to his partner.

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening in horror when her father sudden spun on his heels and yelled.

"Thriller!"

His arms drew to his body, his hands hanging limply, fingers curled and gnarled. The song burst to life… and her father began to twist his body from side to side.

Beckett emitted a girlish squeal the girl didn't think she possessed…

And then the Detective joined in.

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"And then he… they… Oh god, I can't unsee it…"

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

As she watched her father twirl the giggling detective around, something caught her eye. A very mischievous glint was growing in his eyes.

Fear began to seep in her bones.

When the song ended, she watched him whisper something to her, the words to soft to meet her ears. In flash, he let go of her hands and promptly bolted to his office and disappeared. Not a moment later, he reappeared with something in his right hand.

Her father scurried over to the stereo with a smile. He bent down and quickly punched a few buttons. A few seconds passed and the he let out a yelp of excitement. He dashed back over to the smiling Detective and grabbed.

The toothy smile he gave her as he put it in her hand should've been warning enough that it was time to flee. And her fear of what was coming was proven quite prophetic when her father opened his mouth and she finally saw the object that he was holding.

"_Wah, wah, wah… waaaaaah_!" He suddenly yowled as a brand new feather duster came into view.

"What in the-"

The feather duster rose between their bodies until it came to a stop between his and Beckett's smiling faces. The detective's eyes grew wide for a moment before some measure of realization struck her.

"_I've been really tryin', baby_." He crooned. "_Tryin' to hold back this feeling… for so long_."

"_And if you feel, like I feel, baby…come on…"_Alexis' jaw dropped open when Beckett's fingers slowly wrapped around her father's hand, keeping the duster firmly between their faces as she belted out the lyrics.

"_Ooh! Come on_!" She sang through a fit of giggles as one of her hands shot towards her dad and latched onto his shirt and promptly yanked him into her body.

_Oh god, is that song what I think it is?_ Alexis staggered backwards, a cold chill running up her spine. It wasn't just a song, no. It was the song that no child should ever witness any parental figure 'groove' to.

"_Let's get it on_…" She sang huskily.

Ever.

"_Aaaaaahh, baby_!" he growled in reply.

She promptly opened the door as fast as she could and fled into the hallway, but not before she heard them one more time before things grew oddly silent.

"_Let's get it on_."

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

"I don't know what to do, Mr. Montgomery!" The red-haired girl sobbed as she threw her hands wildly into the air. "I'll never be able to look at feather dusters the same way again…"

"F-feather dusters?"

"Please don't go in there, Captain Montgomery." The girl's voice cracked. "For your own sake, don't."

Maybe she was right, he thought with a frown. He couldn't hear Beckett and Castle's laughter carrying through the walls anymore, things were quiet. Too quiet.

With a flourish of his arm, he quickly pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket, a plan of action already formulating in his mind. He wasn't a Captain of the greatest precinct in New York for nothing.

"Roy, sir…?" Alexis tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The Captain leveled the type of grim frown he normally reserved for the workplace down to the worried red-haired girl. He shook his head solemnly and motioned to the door- the very, very quiet door.

"I'm calling for back-up."

_4 minutes and 49 seconds later…_

_-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-_

AN: Continue or no?


End file.
